Macarrones
by Jouja
Summary: AU. Estaba seguro que el café que estaba viendo en la otra acera era nuevo. Tenía que serlo. Arthur hubiera recordado un café que parecía querer opacar la avenida entera con su fachada.


Pues resulta que tengo este examen mañana y estoy súper nerviosa e inquieta, y cada que sucede eso publico un fic que tengo guardado para distraerme xD. Deséenme suerte mentalmente por favor ; ;

Este fic va para Cydalima, porque me mostró una imagen bien mona de unos "macarrones", unas cositas que me recuerdan a las colorburguers de Bob Esponja, pero al parecer son dulces xD. Si no los conocen, googleen, son muy bonitos. No está terminado, pero no creo que tendrá más de tres capítulos en total, porque mi imaginación no da para más 8,D. Además que se supone que era para cierta fecha romanticona y rosa que se celebró esta semana. Soy doblemente fail. No, esperen, triplemente fail, por caer en el cliché xD. Igual espero que les guste esta cosa silly y fluffy.

**Título:** Macarrones

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Personajes:** Francia/Inglaterra y sus amigos (¿ xD)

**Rating:** 15+

**Advertencia:** No está beteado. No conozco Londres.

* * *

><p>Arthur se había perdido.<p>

Bueno, no realmente. Sabía dónde estaba y cómo regresar (más o menos), pero la calle en la que se encontraba no figuraba en su guía mental de camino a casa. Es culpa de su nuevo ayudante y su habilidad para hablar sin tener que respirar. A Alfred no se le ocurrió mejor momento para consultar sobre las dudas que tenía sobre su trabajo, que cuando estaban en el ascensor de salida. La verborrea del joven (que a la final terminó en una discusión sobre series inglesas y sus "remakes" estadounidense) lo había dejado atarantado en el paradero de Alfred, a unas quince cuadras de una esquina en la que no debió dar la vuelta.

Fastidiado, se acomodó la chalina al cuello y sacó los guantes que había olvidado ponerse. Hacía frío, invierno en Londres. La emoción de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo ya había desaparecido y el aire frenético propio de una gran ciudad que siempre trabaja se había asentado. Arthur hizo una concavidad con sus manos sobre su boca para poder exhalar calor en ellas. Era friolento por naturaleza, y las ganas de ahorcar a su asistente al día siguiente apenas lo viese se hacían más fuertes con cada zancada de regreso.

Arthur caminó hasta el final de la cuadra y fue cuando se detuvo a esperar que el semáforo cambiase de color que un lugar llamó su atención. Aunque no solía pasar por aquí, conocía el lugar (la razón por la que se sentía perdido inicialmente era por la falta de ruido luego de media hora de incesante parloteo, y eso era otra ola de trabajo para Alfred), así que estaba seguro que el café que estaba viendo en la otra acera era nuevo. Tenía que serlo. Arthur hubiera recordado un café que parecía querer opacar la avenida entera con su fachada. _"Le Nid de Pierre"_ estaba escrito en letra cursiva y elegante en un enorme cartel y Arthur se sintió aún más fastidiado. Un café con ambiente cálido, brillante y _francés_ haciendo enorme contraste con el día nublado y cansado de su Londres. Era casi insultante.

Sin embargo, la idea de una taza de té caliente acompañada por algún pastelillo hizo que su estómago se confabulase con sus piernas y pies fríos. Muy a su pesar, cruzó la pista y se acomodó el saco antes de entrar.

* * *

><p>Taza de té en mano y unas bizcotelas, Arthur examinaba el interior del café desde su rincón: colores tierra, fotografías de dulces y bebidas adornando las paredes y una enorme vitrina con toda la variedad de postres y demás aperitivos que el lugar ofrecía. La sonrisa que le dio la bienvenida estaba ocupada recibiendo a nueva clientela, usando ropa que combina con el salón. Arthur estaba seguro que él era el dueño. El "Buenas tardes, monsieur" y la manera cómo tomó su pedido (mitad sugiriendo órdenes, mitad flirteando con él) eran suficiente prueba.<p>

"Francis", dijo que se llamaba, a pesar de no haberle preguntado ni haber mostrado algún interés en saber su nombre, y su sonrisa no se amilanó en lo más mínimo al fruncirle el ceño. Al contrario, le causó una risa al hombre, una risa nasal y tan dolorosamente estereotípica, que casi se sorprendió cuando sacó el menú de su bolsillo y no un baguette. Arthur quiso marcharse en ese momento, pero Francis ofreció disculpas (que no sonaron como tales) y la promesa de una bizcotela extra gratis.

Afortunadamente no fue él quien le trajo su pedido, sino otro muchacho. Parecían ser familiar de él por el cabello, pero más joven, con lentes y sus disculpas por la actitud del dueño sonaron más sinceras.

Francis se encontraba atendiendo dos mesas al frente de él, usando las mismas tácticas con dos señoritas, quienes reían tontamente. Luego de tomar el pedido, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y para horror de Arthur, regresó a su mesa, con la misma sonrisa con que lo recibió.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Hasta hace tres segundos — respondió cortante, esperando que ello lo motivara a irse.

— No debería renegar tanto, monsieur — Francis se llevó un dedo al espacio entre sus dos cejas — ya se le está comenzando a marcar las arrugas.

— Y usted, _señor_ ¿se da cuenta que esa clase de comentarios le hará perder clientes y posiblemente el valor de mi cuenta?

— Ah, la verdad siempre trae consecuencias al ser expuesta — Francis meneó la cabeza, sin molestarse en ocultar su expresión divertida — Afortunadamente, tengo un as bajo la manga. O mejor dicho, en el mostrador. ¿Me disculpa un momento?

Arthur no dejó de freír a tan arrogante sujeto con la mirada. El joven de lentes volvió a dirigirle una contrita contrita.

También se percató que el hombre en la caja registradora había reparado en la situación y lo observaba disimuladamente. Dicho hombre era la única razón por la cual aún no se iba sin pagar. Arthur notó al entrar que era más alto y fornido que él, pero su paciencia disminuía y las ganas de golpear a alguien aumentaban.

Francis regresó al fin y, haciendo caso omiso a la atmósfera tensa y el aura asesina de su cliente, depositó en su mesa un plato con lo que parecían ser dos bolitas verdes.

— _Macarons_. Mi especialidad — dijo con timbre orgulloso –.

— Sé lo que son. — Arthur se rehusó a darles un segundo vistazo. Que la Reina y el Big Ben le perdonen, los macarrones eran una de sus pocas debilidades — Lo que no sé es por qué piensas que evitarán que te golpee.

— Porque, repito, son mi especialidad. Y no es por ser arrogante — Arthur resopló aquí y murmuró un "Sí, claro" –, pero yo, _monsieur_, no soy un buen _patissier_. Soy _excelente_.

Francis se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el respaldar de la silla en actitud desafiante y de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisa. Arthur se encontró frente a otra de sus debilidades entonces: su incapacidad de decir "no" a un desafío.

Soltó un bufido, decepcionado consigo mismo, y tomó un macarrón. Lentamente le dio un mordisco, molesto porque Francis no parecía lucir ansioso en lo absoluto.

Masticó una vez. Luego otra. A la tercera, se cubrió la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos, saboreando la dulce derrota: el dulce era condenadamente bueno. Escuchó un "¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije, rosbif!" y también le pareció escuchar la voz queda del otro mesero, que se trababa al hablar mientras le reclamaba a Francis y se deshacía en disculpas con Arthur; pero éste hizo un aspaviento con la mano, tratando de callar a todos y ahuyentar al mismo tiempo la humillación.

Francis le ofreció un tercer macarrón gratis. Arthur, sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada furibunda, se acercó a la caja registradora a pagar todo su consumo antes de salir y jurarse no volver más.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Le nid de Pierre"<em> **— Estoy rogando para que signifique "El nido de Pierre". Las razones son obvias, me encanta ese pajarito fashion ¿Han visto las personificaciones de las mascotitas? LAS AMO. Así con mayúsculas xD.

Algún día terminaré este fic y uno que le prometí tácitamente a Alega. Probablemente cuando esté a dos semanas de algo importante y ande procastinando, como siempre.

Gracias por leer 8D


End file.
